


"We're here"

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, KageSuga if you squint, Kageyama having said nightmares, Nightmares, One Shot, SugaKage if you squint, sleepy Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama falls asleep on the bus after leaving the training camp in Tokyo. After waking up from one of his most hated nightmares, Sugawara gives him some needed reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're here"

_The ball was received, and as it head toward my direction I probably should have checked around me. I always check around myself. But this time, this time I forgot. Too caught up in my own frustration to remember. The ball touched my hands and in one swift motion I pushed and it left. As it did I looked back..  
But nobody was there. _

_I looked over to my team while hearing the ball dribble spikeless across the floor. The look they gave me was abhorrent. Angry. And completely given up. But they had not given up on themselves, I saw in their eyes._

_They had given up on me._

Kageyama shot awake in a sweat. He pants heavily against the cool air of the bus. His vision doesn't focus, however he sees a seat in front of him and everything in his hearing range was working backwards. All he can think about is how many times. How many times will he have to remember that moment. How many times he'd have to feel the pain and unease of it. Knowing that he had done wrong. That he should have been more tolerant of those who couldn't do something he desired so much. 

How many times would he fall asleep just to have that nightmare. That all too vivid nightmare that kept him from speaking at all sometimes. The day he had lost himself and broke a mirror because he had been such a fool. Such a wretched king. 

"Kageyama?" He snapped from his fragile thinking when he heard the familiar voice. 

Sugawara was in the seats across from him, awake and very aware of his distress. He hadn't been the only one to fall asleep thankfully. He didn't want anyone seeing him looking so afraid. Glancing over he saw Hinata drooling against the bus window, as the sun was just finishing its descent. He had worked hard today indeed. 

"Are you okay?" Sugawara asks with concern, in a low voice as to not alarm or waken anyone. 

"I just.. Had a nightmare." Kageyama said, breath finally starting to ease as his heart rate started to slow again. 

"You sure that's just it? You looked uneasy in your sleep too.." Suga says not really wanting to make a huge deal out of it, but not wanting to take it as light. 

"It was.. just a bad memory." One that he didn't want to remember at all. 

Suga reached out a hand to lay it on the younger boys shoulder. He smiles at him and for some reason Kageyama feels at ease with it's presence on the others face.   
"You're on our team now, Kageyama. We're here." Sugawara wasn't the best at reading people. But the look on Kageyamas face had been similar to when Tsukkishima was harassing him at the three on three match back then. It only took him a moment to figure out the others dream and empathise.

Kageyama felt his chest tighten and his face heated. _We're here._ his mind played and replayed. Somehow, just that made him happy. The sincerity and kindness of those two words made him feel like crying, and if everyone but them ( and Ukai who was driving ) was asleep than he just might have.   
Suga continued smiling at him determined, kind, very Sugawara like. And Kageyama felt a slight grin of relief picking at the corners of his mouth.

"Thank you." He says and wiped at his eyes. 

Sugawara continued smiling, letting the tight squeeze he had on Kageyama's shoulder loosen and let go as he straightened back to his side of the bus. "Right then. Now get back to sleep. You worked hard these past few weeks."

Kageyama nods and leans his head back once more, already feeling the drowsiness consuming him as he let his eyes close heavily.   
This time, he won't have a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo. So it's currently 5 am on Valentines day. By the way, Happy Valentines daaay!!! At first this was gonna be KageHina but it ended up being "mom calms child down after nightmare."  
> When I think about Kageyama sometimes I'll end up thinking about how he had dealt with the whole team abandonment thing. And so this was born. Lmao well anyways I hope you liked it!!! And peace out until next time~


End file.
